Ouran
by SkyLink
Summary: A peaceful day takes a turn for worse when three men came to the schoolyard and one broke in. The man went to jail, but, after the incident, Hikaru starts acting strangely. Now the two men left want revenge, but is there a greater threat pulling the strings. Neither Hitachiin knew what was in store for them and the other hosts, that was only half right. Rated T to be safe. Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if it will still show up as big text, but here's my fanfiction story for Ouran. Set in Februrary.

* * *

Chapter 1

The class of 1-A was sitting quietly, taking a simple test. Then an alarm sounds off.

"Attention, there is a strange person on the grounds, remain calm and go with your red drill procedure." The message repeated itself and the alarm sounded off. It was only on the inside of the building so as not to raise suspicion, because then the strange person may try to hide. The class immediately scatters to corners and hiding places. It was so fast that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were separated.

"If it's my dad, I'm going to kill him." Haruhi muttered to herself. She looked around and saw how a lot of the kids were scared, but she noticed how Hikaru wouldn't stop looking back and forth between Kaoru, the window, and Haruhi herself. The way Kaoru was, he was closest to the door. The teacher had already turned off the lights and shut the blinds on all windows. She covered the window of the door with a curtain.

* * *

~Outside~

Three tall men in masks were walking around outside, looking for a way inside the school.

"Hey, I could faintly hear an alarm. Hide!" The three men were hiding in bushes. Some police men arrived and started looking around. One of the men found a window. It was shaded up, but he figured he could break it.

* * *

~Class 1-A~

The window suddenly busted open. A man with a mask jumped through the window. He pointed a gun around, signaling for them to be quiet. The man looked around and he thought that he was seeing the same boy in two different places, as if he was teleporting.

"What's going on here? How are you over there and over there?" Everyone was confused. Hikaru looked at Kaoru. He saw Kaoru start to flare his nose, sure sign that he's going to sneeze any minute. Kaoru sneezed. The man pointed the gun at Kaoru.

"I said be quiet."

"He sneezed, is that a crime?" Hikaru piped up.

"I said quiet!"

"You know, you're the only one really making any noise."

"I said quiet, you little brat!" The gun was still pointed at Hikaru. There was a clicking noise as the gun was ready to be fire. "One more word and I'll blow your brains out."

"Well, that would make more noise than me talking. So if you did that, that would be an easier way of catching you."

"Aren't you scared? I'm threatening you with a gun!"

"No, I'm not scared really, because I know you can't hurt me without being caught. Who would want to get caught?" Hikaru saw Kaoru climb out the window.

"You, just, shut your mouth."

"No." The man reached for Hikaru and picked him up by his neck. He held him out at arm's length.

"You scared yet?" Hikaru couldn't answer. He couldn't breathe. The man had his thumb pressed against his throut. Haruhi came up from behind and hit the man in the back with a chair.

"Let him go." A few police officers came in through the window.

"Drop the kid." The man obeyed and let go of Hikaru's neck. He fell to the ground. He tried regaining his breath. The police hand cuffed the man and led him out. Kaoru came through the window.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru was instantly at his brother's side. "What happened?"

"That man was trying to strangle him." Kaoru was filled with anger in less than a second.

"I hope he rots in jail for eternity. You going to be ok?" Hikaru nodded. Kaoru hugged his brother. The police didn't know there were two more. They called off the red drill. School ended. Hikaru and Kaoru's limo driver was taking a long time, but eventually the driver came. They made it home and did their homework. Then they sat at the tv, thinking of nothing else to do. Hikaru was flipping channels and Kaoru was trying to find a book to read.

"I doubt you'll find anything. There's nothing interesting on tv anymore."

"Same goes for you and your book hunt. You've read every one of those books at least twice. Hang on." Hikaru stopped his channel surfing and put it on the news channel. His eyes widened. "Kaoru, look at this." Kaoru went to the couch and looked at the tv.

The news lady was saying how, "a man broke into OuranAcademy, but a brave student managed to escape and lead the police to the criminal, managing to save another student in the process. He is a hero." Hikaru knew that that was not a good thing for his brother. There were probably others. There wasn't just one, there were more criminals. Luckily they're twins.

* * *

The next day came. The twins went to school and it was like it was just a normal day. They had club, but news reporters decided to come and interview Kaoru. They walked in.

"Where is the hero boy?"

"Um, excuse me, who let you people in here?" Kyoya was the first to talk.

"We are here for the news. We heard that Kaoru Hitachiin was in a club here."

"Well, give us a moment to empty this place of our guests." Kyoya walked over to every guest and asked them calmly and sweetly to leave.

"Alright, now, which one is Kaoru. Let's just film both of them. Now, Kaoru, What were your thoughts when the alarm sounded?"

"Oh great another psycho has come to the school."

"Interesting, what were you thinking when that one person bashed through the window."

"I was thinking oh no, that man better leave my friends alone."

"And I heard one of the students was distracting him and you escaped. What are your thoughts of this students?"

"Well, I love that student as a brother."

"I sure hope so."

"How long do you think the one responsible should be in jail for?"

"I think for a pretty long time. Nobody messes with my brother."

"Ok, and how-"

"What do you mean one?" They turned their attention to Hikaru.

"What?"

"There were three men. One was big and beefy with black hair and the other was skinny with blond hair. They were helping that one man that got in, but hid because the blond one heard the siren."

"How do you know this?"

"Um…I, uh."

"Does it matter? He knows they were there."

"I think now would be a good time to leave." Kyoya put a hand on the lens and started pushing them toward the door. "Please leave our hosts alone." The news people left.

"Hikaru, what was that back there? How did you know?"

"I don't know." Hikaru was pretty decent at lying. "Let's just go home, ok?"

"Ok." The twins left and went home. They made it home,

* * *

Later that night, they went to bed. Hikaru kept tossing and turning in bed and eventually woke up. He looked at his twin, sleeping peacefully and gently. Kaoru stirred awake.

"Hikaru? Why are you awake?"

"B-bad dream, that's all."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, it's ok. It was same old, same old."

"Ok, if you say so." Kaoru was asleep in seconds. Hikaru fell back asleep soon after.

The next morning. Kaoru woke up before Hikaru. He noticed how he was nonstop moving around in the bed.

"Hikaru." Hikaru suddenly sat up. "You ok?"

"Yea, just another nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"Oh nothing. Same as the nightmare as earlier in the night." The day went on and it became cloudy.

"you seem eager to get home, Hikaru."

"Of course. Our driver isn't going to arrive, so might as well get home before it rains."

"True, although I don't think we'll make it home in time."

"Let's ask someone for a ride."

"Ok. Nobody from club is here anymore. They went home." Hikaru looked around and recognized one of their regulars from Host club.

"Look, there's Cynthia. Hey Cynthia!" Hikaru ran to the girl named Cynthia. Kaoru quickly followed. She turned to the voice calling her. "Cynthia, do you think you could give us a ride?"

"Um, sure. Come with me."

"Thank you." Kaoru could tell something was off about his brother. They got in the limo.

"So, where's your driver?"

"Oh, his mother recently passed away. Hikaru doesn't want to walk, so we decided to ask for a ride."

"Would you want to walk in the rain, Kaoru?"

"No." They made it to the Hitachiin residence.

"Thank Cynthia. See you tomorrow at the club."

"Ok, bye boys." The limo drove off.

* * *

The next day.

Everyone was in club. It was more of a party for Honey, he was turning eighteen.

"Hey, Haruhi, you have to wear a party hat."

"Why?" She looked at the two red-headed twins with blue party hats on their heads. They were smiling their usually mischievous smile.

"Because it's tradition." They started to get closer to her with the party hat.

"I'm not wearing it."

"Ready…get Haruhi!" They started chasing Haruhi with the party hat in hand. They all slipped and fell on the buffet table holding all the food and drinks. The three were covered in cake and punch.

"Are you two alright?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm ok."

"What the heck is the matter with you two!? If I say I don't want to wear a party hat, then I don't want to wear a party hat!"

"Oh come on Haruhi." Tamaki walked over.

"Well done you three. I suggest you are the ones to clean up this mess. Club has ended. We will have a party for Honey tomorrow." All the girls filed out. "You three go get cleaned up and then clean up this mess."

"Yes, boss." The twins said in unison. They all went to the showers used for the swimming team of the school. They went into separate stalls. It might give away Haruhi being a girl if she went to the girl's showers, so she went to the boys showers. Hikaru and Kaoru were courteous and sensible and let her clean up first. When she came out, they went in and cleaned up. After they were done, they went back to music room 3 and cleaned up the big mess.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't chase me."

"You shouldn't have run. The party was an important one, Honey became of age today."

"I feel kind of bad. At least he's getting a party tomorrow." After they were done cleaning, they all left. It was extreamly cloudy. "I hope there's no thunder storms."

"Want one of us to walk you home?"

"You don't have to."

"Well, we know you're scared of thunder. But I don't think we should go separately Kaoru."

"Why? We've walked home by ourselves before."

"I know, but, um."

"Go on ahead. I'll meet you at home. I doubt anything will happen to me. I can get an early start on cleaning up the house for when Mom and Dad get home." Hikaru didn't know what to say. He'd be questioned too much.

"Ok, be safe."

"Always." Kaoru smiled and walked the direction to the Hitachiin household. Hikaru went with Haruhi to her apartment.

"Thanks for walking with me Hikaru."

"Of course. I know you're scared of thunderstorms and I already left you behind once during them. I still feel guilty about that."

"Don't be. You couldn't have known." (If you can't tell, I prefer the Hikahi pairing instead of the Tamahi pairing.) They made it to Haruhi's apartment. It started to rain.

"Looks like it may not get worse than a downpour, most likely there won't be thunder."

"Ok, thank you Hikaru."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow." Hikaru left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. So busy with random things. Anyway, here is the next chapter. If you know my Ouran Hocus Pocus story, that will be updated soon. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

~Kaoru~

Kaoru was walking his way home.

_"I wonder what has Hikaru so nervous. Sure things can still happen, but I think I can handle myself. He doesn't need to baby me. Though I know he's just being a good older brother and protecting me." _Kaoru smiled at the thought of his brother. He passed the half way point and looked up at the tree, it was starting to grow little buds on the branches. He continued walking and saw a car drive past. As he was walking, he saw a very similar, possibly the same type of, car drive by again. This happened quite a few times until he made it home. He helped the maids clean up the house.

"Master, you know you don't have to help us." The twin maids asked.

"I want to help. You shouldn't do the work by yourselves." Kaoru continued to help. The front door closed.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru's voice was heard. The loud footsteps ran up the steps. Kaoru stepped out from the living room and looked up the steps. Hikaru came back down. "Kaoru!" Hikaru ran down fast and hugged him tight. "I was so worried."

"Why? Is everything ok?" Kaoru asked. He didn't understand why he'd been worried like that. He wasn't before when he walked home by himself.

"Yea. I was worried because you're my brother. I don't want something happening to you." Hikaru said

"The same goes to you. Now you better get changed, you'll catch your death in those clothes."

"Huh?" He stopped hugging Kaoru and looked at himself.

"In fact, you may want to take another shower. Warm you up."

"Uh, right." He ran back upstairs. Kaoru was also wet so he ran upstairs to his room and found some clothes to change into. He continued cleaning. Hikaru came down. Kaoru tried to hide his laughter. "What?"

"I think you used the wrong conditioner." Kaoru said. Still trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair is pink."

"What!?" Hikaru grabbed a strand of his bangs and looked at it. His hair was pink like a flamingo. "How'd that happen? Did you do something, Kaoru?"

"No, I swear I didn't. Maybe it was one of our cousins." Kaoru truly didn't do anything. It was still funny though.

"Oh great. This was the last thing I wanted to happen."

"It won't be hard to get it out, right? We managed to get the dye out last time."

"True, but we used a special conditioner for that."

"Yea, how about I go and buy some."

"Ok, but I'm coming with you."

"Ok." They grabbed umbrellas and headed out to the store. They had to walk there. They got the special conditioner and went home. Hikaru ran upstairs to get the dye out of his hair. Kaoru looked around for his bag to do his homework, but found it nowhere. _"don't tell me I left it at school." _Kaoru found a notebook and wrote a note for Hikaru. Then he grabbed an umbrella and went on his way to the school to get his bag. Once he found it, it was in the club room still, he then headed home. Kaoru was walking on the sidewalk again. He made it to the halfway point again. He looked up at the tree again. The rain stopped and he put the umbrella down. He remembered that he and Hikaru hid in that tree a few times to scare people. He passed the tree smiling at the memories. Then, a big hand was placed on his mouth and an arm went around his neck. He looked up at his captor and it was a man with black hair and menacing eyes. He dropped his umbrella, but not his bag.

"Don't make a sound, brat." A car pulled around and the door opened. The man shoved Kaoru in the back seat. "Hand me your cell phone." Kaoru handed him his orange cell phone without any hesitation. The man got in the passenger side of the car after slamming the back door shut.

* * *

~Hikaru~

Hikaru came down stairs, but saw Kaoru nowhere.

"Kaoru? Where are you?" He found a note and read it. It read:

Dear Hika,

Don't worry, I went back to the school to get  
my bag. I'll be home soon. If Mom and Dad  
come home before I get there, let them know,  
ok? I won't be long. See you soon,

-Kao

Hikaru's eyes went wide. He ran to the door, grabbed an umbrella and ran out. He opened the umbrella as he was running. He ran along the way to the school, hoping to meet him along the way, though he spotted something at the half way point. An orange umbrella. Hikaru knew at once who it belonged to. He ran back home after picking up the umbrella. He made it home and called the first person that came to mind.

_"Ootori residence."_ A servant said on the other line.

"Is Kyoya Ootori home?"

_"yes sir. Hold on a moment."_ A few minutes later.

_"Hello?"_

"Kyoya?"

_"Hikaru, is that you? You better have a good reason for calling."_

"I do. It's about Kaoru. I think he's been kidnapped."

_"Alright. Calm down ok. Take a deep breath and relax. I will send out my police force and they should find him by nightfall."_

"Ok. Please find him."

_"We will try the best we can."_ Kyoya hung up. Hikaru tried taking a deep breath and out to calm down. The twin maids tapped his shoulder.

"Master-" One twin started.

"-are you ok?" The other finished

"You look a little pale." They said at the same time.

"I'm fine." Hikaru started walking up the stairs. He remembered his book bag was downstairs and went back for it. His vision started going blurry. He went downstairs but slipped and rolled down them.

"Master!" The twin maids ran to him.

"He has a fever." One said

"Let's get him upstairs." The other said.

"Ok." They picked him up and carried him upstairs and set him on the bed. He was tossing and turning after they covered him up.

* * *

~Kaoru~

Kaoru was dragged into a house and pushed into a room, ungracefully falling on his side. He sat up.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" The man with the black hair asked the one with blond hair.

"Yes, the other has pink hair. This one has auburn." The blond one answered.

"Good." The man kicked Kaoru in the chest, making him fall back again. "He has no idea what we'll do to him." Kaoru was scared but he didn't show it. He sat up again.

"You know something you could do. Hold me for ransom." Kaoru said. He hoped the plan would work.

"Ransom?" Did they not know about ransom?

"Don't tell me criminals like you have never heard of a ransom. It's where a criminal takes a kid hostage and gives a note to the parents. They say the amount of money that they want and the parents pay it to get their child back. Though if the child is dead, they won't pay the ransom." Kaoru explained.

"Why are you telling us this?" The blond asked.

"You look like a nice pair of criminals, I'm only trying to help. If you hand me my bag, I'll give you the address of my house and I can give you some paper and something to write with." Kaoru said.

"Ok." They hand him the bag and he takes out a notebook and a pencil. He writes his address then hands them his notebook.

"By the way, my name is spelled H-i-t-a-c-h-i-i-n."

"Ok." They write the note. Then they both left to deliver it. His plan worked. Kaoru tried finding a way to escape. He opened the window. The jump seemed a bit high, but it was better escape than any, they locked the door. He jumped, landing hard on his left leg more than his right. He got up, but felt a searing pain in his left leg. He fell back down. He could still move it, but it hurt a lot. He found a branch on the ground from the tree above him and used it to get up. He had no idea where he was, but he was probably not very close to home. He used the branch to go in the direction his instincts told him to go. He was in a town within minutes. It was starting to get dark once he reached the edge of the town and almost into the town he recognized as the town his school is in. He walked as far as he could before he started getting tired. He found a somewhat hidden alley and rested against the wall. He fell asleep within no time.

* * *

~Hikaru~

Hikaru woke up. He looked around.

"Master, are you awake?" The twin maids asked.

"Yea, has Kaoru been found yet?" Hikaru asked.

"No, the police found the place he was held, but it appears he escaped. They are trying to find him." Hikaru sat up. "His kidnappers have a ransom letter, but it's useless now."

_"My dreams keep coming true. Why? I know where to find him, I have to get there before it's too late, like in my dream. _Can I have something to eat?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure, we'll be right back. By the way, your parents are home."

"Great." The twin maids left and Hikaru got out of bed. He realized he was in his night clothes. He shrugged and walked out of the room. He snuck down stairs and looked around to see if anybody was near the front door. He saw nobody and ran for it. He ran to the door and opened it quickly. He made it outside. It had stopped raining and a crescent moon was shining. He didn't have much light, but he'd find Kaoru without fail. He knew exactly where he'd find him because of the dream he had. He went to Ouran and then turned toward where the edge of the city would be. He hoped it wasn't too late like he had in his dream.

* * *

~Kaoru~

Kaoru woke up in the alley.

_"I hope Hikaru is doing ok. I hope he hasn't gone looking for me. He usually does something that puts him at risk if it means protecting me."_

"Kaoru?" He heard Hikaru's voice.

_"That's Hikaru!" _It was Hikaru, he turned down the alley and found Kaoru sitting against the wall.

"Thank goodness I found you." Hikaru said

"How did you know where to find me?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, luck I guess. Come on." He helped him up. Kaoru tried to ignore the pain in his leg. He tried not to worry Hikaru. The pain soon became too much and he started to limp. "Are you ok?"

"Yea." Kaoru said.

"Why are you limping, did something happen?" Hikaru asked.

"No, my leg is asleep, so it's taking a while to wake up." Kaoru insisted.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Tell me, what happened to your leg?"

"Ok, fine. I jumped out the window to escape and I hurt my leg. I'll be ok. I can still move it so it's not broken."

"Still, you shouldn't walk on it. The pain will get worse. Come on, I'll carry you." Kaoru was surprised he wasn't freaking out like he had expected. Hikaru had Kaoru get on his back and started carrying him. They made it home safely, though Hikaru fainted as soon as they got there.

"Hikaru!" He felt his forehead. "You have a fever. You should have just forgotten about me and gotten better." Kaoru helped Hikaru up and carried him upstairs. He got him in bed and covered him up. The door was opened and their mother walked in.

"Kaoru. My little baby." She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you. How's Hikaru?"

"He has a fever because he came to find me."

"He'll get better, he always does."

"I hope so." Kaoru fell asleep in his mom's arms.

"Aw, so adorable." She had him lay down next to Hikaru and covered him up. "My little boys are home and safe."

* * *

So, how was it? Don't think this is the end. I have more for the Host Club. Not just the Hitachiin brothers. Possibly three more chapters. So, I hope you enjoyed it. In the words of a friend of mine,

See ya,

-CN1808 :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haruhi and Hikaru were about to go out on a date. Hikaru felt it necessary to make up for the time in Karuizawa. So the whole group went to Karuizawa their next vacation. Hikaru stopped having his weird dreams, but then Kaoru was starting to act weird. He didn't understand it. Haruhi and Hikaru got ready to leave.

"Are you guys sure you should be going?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea, everything will be fine, trust me." Hikaru said.

"I'll try, but I'm still worried."

"About what?"

"Well, things can happen. Please be careful and don't take a taxi from anybody."

"Why?"

"I heard some people can get kidnapped when getting in a taxi."

"It'll be fine." Haruhi and Hikaru left for their date. It was close to evening by the time everything started to go wrong. Hikaru was looking in a window and Haruhi started to walk off. Hikaru looked around for her. He heard thunder. "Haruhi!?" He knew she was afraid of thunder. He ran looking her. He was kind of panicky. He ran down the street. He was close to an inn. He slowed down. He felt a drop on his face. He looked up and it started to rain. He hid underneath the tree. What's he going to do now? He had to find her. He pulled out his cell phone, might as well give her a call to see where she is.

_"H-Hello?"_

"Haruhi, where are you?"

_"I-I'm in the church like last time it was storming."_

"Ok, stay there, I'll come get you."

_"Ok."_ She hung up and so did Hikaru. A taxi drove by. He signaled for it and it stopped. He rolled down the window.

"Need a lift, kid?"

"Yes, can you drive me to the church?"

"Yea, hop in the back." He hopped into the back of the taxi.

"Thank you." The man just grunted a response and not seeing the evil smile on his face. He started speeding. "Hey, you're going too fast."

"You are an idiot kid. You didn't even realize yet."

"Huh?"

"I've been looking for you since I heard your host club was here. I knew this would happen, so I stole a taxi and now you're kidnapped." Hikaru's heart was beating faster and his eyes went wide. Kaoru was right!

"Why did you want to kidnap me?"

"You'll see." By the time it was dark, they stopped in front of an abandoned work building. The man opened the door and grabbed Hikaru out of the back seat. He dragged him inside and threw him in one of the rooms. "I'll be right back." He shut and locked the door. Hikaru sat against the wall and pulled his knees close to him and hugged them to his chest. His cell phone went off.

"B-Boss."

_"Hi-Hikaru, is everything ok?"_

"I don't think so." The fear could be heard in his voice.

_"What happened, Hikaru? Is Haruhi ok? What's going on?"_

"H-Haruhi is at the church. I tried to get to her, I did. I've been kidnapped. I'm really scared right now. I don't know what this guy wants."

_"Ok, um, stay calm."_

_"Is everything ok?" _He heard Honey's voice.

_"What happened?" _Hikaru then heard Kaoru.

_"Hikaru, do you have any idea of where you are?" _Tamaki asked.

"None, it looked like an abandoned work building, but I'm not sure where."

_"Ok. Kyoya will call his police force. Stay calm. Everything will be alright." _The door opened.

"B-Boss, he's here."

_"Hikaru, stay calm." _The man grabbed the cell phone from him. _"Hikaru?" _The man put the phone to his ear.

"Sorry, but your friend is busy."

_"Where is he? What are you going to do to him?"_

"He'll find out, but I'll promise you that you won't find him in good condition." He hung up. "I'm going to go take care of this cell phone. I will be back to deal with you later." He left the room. Hikaru shivered and rested his head on his knees.

_"Please, find me guys." _Hikaru thought.

* * *

~Pension Misuzu~

"Boss, what happened to Hikaru and Haruhi? Are they ok?" Kaoru asked as Tamaki hung up.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, can you go and look for Haruhi, Hikaru said she's at the church." Tamaki ordered.

"Sure thing Tama-chan." Mori and Honey grabbed umbrellas and went outside.

"Boss, what happened to Hikaru and Haruhi?" Kaoru's voice was even more urgent. "Why do they need Kyoya-Senpai's police force?"

"Don't worry about it for now, ok?"

"How can I not worry?"

"Just trust me, ok." Kaoru sat down on the couch.

_"Hikaru, where are you?" _Kaoru thought. Mori and Honey walked in. Mori was carrying Haruhi who was asleep.

"We couldn't find Hika-chan." Honey said.

"Boss, please, tell me what happened to Hikaru."

"Ok, some man has kidnapped him. We're trying to find him." Kaoru didn't believe what he was hearing. His older twin brother was kidnapped? It was just like it happened in the dream he had last night. He started tearing up. Tamaki's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Hello, is this Tamaki Suoh?" _It sounded like a female voice

"Yes. What do you want?"

_"I just want to let you know, we're coming for more of your friends. We have one down, six to go. You better watch your step, it could be you next."_

"I won't let you harm my friends."

_"We'll see what happens."_ She hung up.

"Hello? Hello!?" He shut his phone. He closed his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. He was worried about Hikaru. He looked to see how Kaoru was doing, he was sitting in a chair, looking out the window. By the look in his eyes, he is extremely sad and can't fully believe that his big brother is gone. Tamaki then looked to Haruhi, who was asleep. She was on the couch and was covered up with a blanket. He won't tell her quite yet what happened to Hikaru. Though he found it weird that it rained just like the last time Hikaru and Haruhi were on a date. He went over to her. He accepted the fact that Haruhi may have a boyfriend soon.

* * *

~Hikaru~

Hikaru was sitting against the wall, waiting for what may await him. The man came in.

"Alright, time to start."

"Start what exactly?"

"Shut it." He kicked him in the stomach. He lifted him up off the ground and drug him to a different room. There, he kept punching and kicking him. He tried not to yell, but couldn't hold it in. "How do you feel now, you low life? You feel good?" Hikaru shook his head. "That's what I thought. You are probably wondering why I'm doing this. The reason is simple. I sent three of my coworkers to shoot up the school and kill any host members they can. The Host club is one that I hate so much. You think you're all tough and righteous, here's a news flash for you, you're not. You are all messing with my little girl's emotions. I hate it." He kicked Hikaru in the chest. He picked him up and dragged him back to the previous room. He threw him in. He rested against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. Why hadn't he listened to his little brother? He could have avoided all this. Luckily, Haruhi walked off and didn't get kidnapped. He'd prefer to be alone, than have Haruhi suffering with him.

* * *

~Last day of Vacation~

Kaoru was looking outside the window in his room. He hasn't spoken since Hikaru disappeared. He's tried to remain strong, but he finds it hard without knowing his brother is ok. There was a noise on his cell and he checked it. He'd gotten a new one. He saw it was a text from Tamaki, saying:

Are you up for going to the commoners expo like last year? –T

Kaoru typed back,

Ok. -K

Then got ready to go. He knew Tamaki would be here fast. He was right. There was a knock on the door. He opened it, but it wasn't Tamaki. It was a really scary, tall, man who had a menacing smile on his face. Kaoru backed up a bit.

"Hello, Kaoru. It's your turn." He backed up more as the man stepped forward. He was scared. His heart was racing. "Might as well stop. I'll catch you." Within a snap, the man reached forward and grabbed Kaoru's arm and turned him around. He started screaming. The man covered his mouth. "None of that. I'm sure a certain someone will like to see you." There was a door slam and the man let go. He ran off. Kaoru was standing there, frozen in fear.

"Hey, Kaoru, come on." Kaoru turned around, relieved it was Tamaki. He nodded and followed him to the limo. He didn't tell them what had just happened. They drove to Kyoya's house and he agreed to come with. Then they got Honey and Mori. Once there, they got separated because of the crowd. It was super crowded this year. Though, Kaoru didn't get stuck alone.

"Kaoru?" Kaoru turned around and saw Haruhi. "Are you here by yourself?" He shook his head. "Are you here with the other host members?" He nodded. "Ok, I'm guessing you got separated in the crowd." He nodded again. "Ok, come on, we'll find them." They started walking around.

* * *

~Kyoya~

Kyoya was completely calm. Though he still looked around for the group.

_"How come every year we come here, I get separated from the rest of them? At least I have a cellphone this time. I guess I'll call for a car." _He went to pull out his cellphone, but someone came along.

"Excuse me sir." Kyoya turned around. "Can you point me to the Otori care center?"

"Sure." He turned to point in the direction of where he thought he saw one of his family's stores. Though he knew this could be a trap. He turned back to the man. "Just keep going straight and then take a left."

"Thank you." The man walked around him and he turned around to see the man continue on.

_"That was weird. I thought there would have been someone who would…" _Right as he was thinking that. A man grabbed him from behind. One arm across his chest, a hand over his mouth. He dragged him to the emergency exit. He tried to fight, but he couldn't get free. He had his arms pinned to his side. He dragged him to a car in the alley and shoved him in.

"Cellphone." The man demanded. Kyoya took out his phone and he slammed it on the ground and got in the car. He drove off, making sure to drive over the cellphone. None of the hosts had any idea what happened.

* * *

~Honey~

Honey was looking around for Mori. He was scared and practically crying.

"Takashi! Where are you!? Takashi!" Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

"Are you lost little boy?" It was a lady. She looked concerned for the boy.

"I'm looking for my cousin. We got separated in the crowd. I'm so scared."

"I'll help you find your cousin. Come on." She took Honey's hand and they walked around for a bit until Mori ran up to them.

"Takashi!" Honey ran up to him and jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Mitsukuni?" Takashi said.

"Yea, are you alright?"

"Yea. Thank you ma'am."

"No problem dear." She smiled and walked off.

"Bye, bye. Let's try and find Tama-chan." Mori nodded and they started walking around.

* * *

~Tamaki~

He looked around for his 'family' and couldn't find them anywhere. He knew someone was out to get them and now he couldn't find them.

"Tamaki-senpai?" he turned around and saw Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Haruhi. You're here too?"

"Yea. Glad I came, too. I found Kaoru."

"That's a relief. Have you found the others?"

"No. I hope they're ok."

"Me too." Right as they said that, Mori walked up to them, with Honey on his shoulders.

"Tama-chan, we finally found you. Did anyone find Kyo-chan?"

"No, Kyoya is still missing, we can't find him. Good thing you two are safe. Wait, Haruhi, where'd you come from?"

"I go to this expo every year."

"Oh, well, let's try and find Kyoya." They searched around, but could not find Kyoya anywhere. Then, they went to report a missing child and nobody came like last time they were here. Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and called Kyoya, which was on speed-dial. He went right to a voicemail,

_"Hello, this is Otori Kyoya. Leave your name, number, and purpose for calling after the tone and I may get back to you…"_ There was a beep.

"Kyoya, where are you? Are you ok? What's going on? Please call me back if you can."He hung up.

"No answer, huh?"

"No, I hope, everything's ok." They noticed that Kaoru was nowhere to be found. They filed a missing child report. A security guard walked in with him after a few minutes. "Kaoru, why'd you walk off?" He held a busted cellphone in his hand. Tamaki recognized it as Kyoya's.

"Where did you find this?" Kaoru signaled for them to follow. They did and went to an emergency exit. He pointed to where he found the phone. Along with tire marks in the dirt. "So, that means, Kyoya has been kidnapped as well, huh?" Tamaki fell to his knees and rested his head on the bars of the emergency exit steps.

"This can't be happening, I can't believe I allowed this to happen."

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen, Tamaki-senpai."

"I still feel like it's my fault. I should have paid attention to where we were going. I knew it was going to happen to. That someone was after us."

"Come on, let's just go home and call the police." That's what they did, they went to their homes and Tamaki called the police. They all wondered if they would ever find their friends, but they won't give up hope.

* * *

So, how was this chapter. More chapters will be up soon. I promise.

See ya,

CN1808 :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a week since Kyoya disappeared now. They still continued club activities. Though, Kaoru didn't participate. He was more focused on taking up Kyoya's job while he was gone, to make sure it didn't fall into bankruptcy. Though he wasn't good at math, he was still smart enough to know how to manage the money and funds and stuff. He still didn't speak. Tamaki has been trying to keep the group optimistic. Honey and Mori stayed the same. Haruhi was a bit sad because two of her friends are gone and didn't know how long until another one was taken away. Kaoru didn't let them know that he's nearly been kidnapped three times. He managed to escape each time. Though, he may not be so lucky. It was after club hours and he was about to head home. He left the school building. The man approached him. Kaoru backed away as soon as he saw him.

"No point in running, Hitachiin. I can catch you." Kaoru backed up into a wall. He was so scared. The man grabbed him and turned him around.

"Kao-chan!" The man turned to the voice and put a knife against Kaoru's neck. Honey was running toward them with Mori. "No, don't hurt him." Honey said.

"If you want your little friend here to stay alive, then you will come with me." The man said. Kaoru shook his head, knowing what Honey was thinking.

_"Please, Honey-senpai, don't do it. I don't want you to get hurt." _Kaoru thought.

"Very well. Just don't hurt him." Honey said in a serious voice.

"Good, now, get in the van. You too Morinozuka, unless you want something to happen to your precious cousin." The man said. Mori nodded and followed Honey into the van. Kaoru couldn't believe this was happening. "You were lucky this time, Hitachiin." He shoved Kaoru onto the ground and went inside the van. The van drove off. Kaoru made a mental note about the license plate.

_"46GJG67, I've got to remember that."_ He ran home. Once he was home, he pulled out his notebook and wrote a note, with the license plate number and gave it to the twin maids. They read it.

"Very well sir, we'll call the police." They walked away. Kaoru went to the living room to do his homework. All he had left was Haruhi and Tamaki. Who knew how long until they were taken as well.

* * *

~Haruhi~

She was leaving the Host Club room and looked out the window. She saw Kaoru with a knife against his throat. It was held there by a man most likely trying to kidnap him. Then she saw Honey and Mori get into a van. The man shoved Kaoru away and got in the van too and drove off. She ran down to help Kaoru, but tripped down the steps. Someone came and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"Yea, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Be careful next time, ok?"

"Right. Thanks again." She waved and walked outside. _"Weird hair, it was blue. Must have dyed it." _She ran outside, but Kaoru was already gone.

"Haruhi?" She turned around to see Tamaki. "What are you doing standing there."

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai have just been kidnapped. Only you, me, and Kaoru are left."

"You're not serious."

"I am serious."

"This is not good, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"I might know a way to keep us safe."

"What?"

"Both of you will stay at my house. We will travel together to school and travel back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. Go to your house and pack up, then come over to my house. You remember where it is, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll go get Kaoru, be careful, ok?"

"Ok." They went their separate ways. Haruhi went to her home. Tamaki went to the Hitachiin mansion.

* * *

~Honey and Mori~

The van stopped and the three got out. He led them inside and shoved them into the same room as the others.

"Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?" Kyoya asked. He was surprised to see them.

"Kyo-chan? Hika-chan?" Honey said.

"How'd you get kidnapped?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru, you're not supposed to talk." Kyoya said. Hikaru nodded.

"What happened to Hika-chan?" Honey asked.

"He's developed strep throat. If it goes untreated he may develop rheumatic fever."

"What's that?"

"It can affect the joints and the heart. Giving him some symptoms of arthritis and heart problems. He is very contagious right now. This keeps going it will develop into rheumatic fever."

"Oh no. We need to get you guys out of here."

"Don't try to fight. He can beat you. No matter if you fight to your highest ability. He will still beat you."

"How do you know that?"

"He's been studying how the Haninozuka and Morinozuka fight, he said he's been practicing how to counter it."

"Here's hoping that everything will be alright." The man walked in.

"Alright, I don't know if these two told you the rules, so I'll tell you. No talking back to me, it will be worse pain for you. No fighting with me, I will win, believe it or not. No thinking of escape plans, they won't work. Follow my rules, you won't feel as much pain as you would if you didn't follow my rules." The man said and he walked over to Honey and grabbed his arm. Before Mori could even react, Hikaru jumped up and punched the man in the chin.

"You will not hurt my friends anymore. Leave them alone." Hikaru said. He was determined to protect his friends. He was still scared when Kyoya arrived, but no more, he doesn't want his friends hurt anymore, it ends now. He grabbed Hikaru by the neck.

"what did I just get done telling them." Hikaru was determined not to let them get hurt. He already saw Kyoya get hurt, but no more, he won't allow it. "I thought that once we had Kaoru, that you'd be protective of him, but I realize now, that is not the case, it took little baby face over here for you to react. What is he your brother too?"

"No, but they are my friends. You already hurt Kyoya, but I won't allow you to any more."

"How about while you're unconscious?" He dragged Hikaru away and shut the door.

"I can't believe Hika-chan did that for me."

"Hikaru reacted before I did." Mori said. He wanted to fight, but what if the man realized that he didn't care about pain as long as Honey was safe.

"I know. I hope Hika-chan will be ok. He's already sick." They heard the door open and the man pushed a battered Hikaru inside. He stumbled for a second and turned around.

"I'll be back to hurt you later." He shut the door and they heard the clicking of a lock. Hikaru fell to his knees. He was shaking badly.

"He's going after Haruhi. Haruhi is going to get hurt because of this. That's one of the last things I wanted to happen."

* * *

~Haruhi~

She made it to her house. Her dad was there waiting for her.

"Hey Dad, I have a favor to ask." Haruhi said.

"What is it?" Ranka asked. He was sitting at the Kotatsu table.

"Well, Tamaki-senpai invited me and the others to his house. Can I go?" She asked.

"Who all is going?" Ranka asked. He doesn't like the idea of his little girl being in the same house as "that Suoh boy" alone.

"Kaoru."

"What about Mitsukuni and Takashi?"

"Oh, they'll be coming tomorrow." She lied.

"Alright. I see no harm in it. As long as they protect you from that horrible boy."

"They will. Thanks for letting me go. I'll let you know how long I'll be there."

"Ok." She packed up her suitcase and was on her way. Along the way, a man walked up to her.

"Excuse me, sir." The man asked.

"Yes?" Haruhi said.

"I can't find my little puppy. Can you help me find him?"

"Sure, can I get a picture so I know who to look for?"

"Yes." He looked around in his pockets, but then blushed with embarrassment . "It appears I left my wallet in my car. Can you come with me? I will get it." Haruhi had a suspicion that this was a trap. Though, he didn't look like the man who grabbed Kaoru.

"I'll wait for you here."

"I understand. After all, I am a complete stranger. You wait here and I'll get the photo." The man walked away. She then felt an arm go across her chest and a hand over her mouth. It pulled her into an alley and shoved her in the car.

"Cellphone." The man demanded. Haruhi handed him her cellphone and he threw it on the ground and went into the front seat. He drove away. Haruhi knew what just happened. He recognized the man who ordered her to give him her cellphone. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. She knows now that the man looking for his dog was fake.

* * *

~Tamaki~

Him and Kaoru were at his mansion. Haruhi was taking a long time.

"I wonder what's taking so long. Should I call her?" Kaoru nodded. Tamaki pulled out his cellphone and called Haruhi's. No answer. He then called her apartment phone.

_"Hello?" _Ranka could be heard on the other line.

"Ranka, is Haruhi there?" Tamaki asked.

_"Oh, is this that Suoh boy? No, she left about a half hour ago. Why, she not there?" _Ranka asked in concern.

"No, and we're both getting worried. I tried calling her cell, but she won't answer. Are you sure she left only a half-hour ago?"

_"I'm positive. I'll go look for her."_

"Ok, please call if anything turns up."

_"We'll see." _He hung up. Tamaki hung up too.

"Ranka said that he will look around to see if anything turns up. She left a half hour ago." Kaoru had a feeling she'd been kidnapped as well. That would mean, there is only two out of seven hosts left. "I can't believe this. Most likely, she's been kidnapped as well. I should have gone to pick her up. What was I thinking?" There was a call on his cellphone again. "hello?"

_"We've got your little girl. You may see her again. We are coming for one of you next, be prepared, King." _It was the voice he heard in Karuizawa, after they found out Hikaru had been kidnapped. There was a click meaning the call has ended. Tamaki's suspicions have been confirmed. He then dialed the Otori Police force. They needed this to stop. Kaoru wrote a plan and handed it to Tamaki. Tamaki explained it to the police force.

* * *

The next day, they put it in action. Tamaki and Kaoru walked to school, pretending the driver was sick and couldn't drive them. They were about half way there.

"Oh no." Kaoru looked up at Tamaki and stopped with him. "I left my history book back at the mansion. You go on ahead, I'll head back and get it." Kaoru nodded. Tamaki turned around and started heading back. Kaoru continued on for a few feet until a man came in front of Tamaki. He stepped back from him, knowing exactly who he was. "K-Kaoru!" The man quickly grabbed Tamaki's arm. Kaoru turned around and saw that Tamaki was about to be kidnapped and started running to him. The man pulled out a gun and fired at Kaoru. Kaoru fell to his knees, holding his stomach with both his hands. His face showed he was in a lot of pain. He removed one hand and they all saw blood. "Kaoru, no!" The man shot a few times at Kaoru, in the right lung and...right in the heart. Kaoru started to shut his eyes and fell to the ground.

"Well, this is probably for the best. He would have died anyway. We planned for the last one to get killed and then we'd go from youngest to oldest." Tamaki looked at Kaoru who's eyes were partly open, staring at nothing. He was no longer breathing either. The man shoved Tamaki into a van and shut the door. "Cellphone." Tamaki pulled out his cell from his pocket and gave it to the man who proceeded to throw it out the window like a wad of paper.

* * *

Several moments pass and Tamaki makes it to the others.

"Tamaki." Tamaki looked to Kyoya, he was pretty beat up.

"Hi…Kyoya." Tamaki said, he was still in denial about Kaoru.

"What happened? How'd you get kidnapped?" Kyoya asked.

"We planned this. It was Kaoru's plan, but something happened that wasn't foreseen."

"What?"

"K-Kaoru…" Hikaru looked up when he stuttered his little brother's name. "Kaoru was shot. Right in his stomach, in his lung and right in the heart. There was blood and everything. When I last saw him, his eyes were partly open, staring at nothing and he wasn't breathing. I think it may be safe to say, he's dead." He started crying. Everybody was shocked to hear this. "Hikaru, you're in danger. He said that he will be working his way from youngest to oldest until we're all dead." Just then, the door opened. He shoved Tamaki and went straight for Hikaru. Honey tried to get up and fight, but Mori grabbed him in time to stop him. He grabbed Hikaru by the arm. Haruhi was about to at least stop him, but Kyoya stopped her.

"Takashi! Let me go! I need to help him!" Honey shouted.

"Let go of me Senpai, I have to do something." Haruhi shouted.

"No chance, you may get hurt." Both Kyoya and Mori said at the same time. The man took Hikaru out of the room. Tamaki wanted to fight, but he had a feeling it would only be worse for him. Hikaru didn't try to fight. He was brought into another room and was shoved to the ground.

"I'm pretty sure the idiot told you, but I'll tell you anyway. Your precious little brother is now dead. I killed him myself. He died shortly after the shot was made right on his stomach. Now, you will die." He grabbed something out of his pocket and put it around his wrist. Then he pulled a switch out of the other pocket. "You have no idea what this will do, do you?" He shook his head. "This is going to electrocute you. About five hits may do it." He flipped the switch and Hikaru started screaming. His body felt like it was on fire. Then, the door busted open. The Otori police came in and pointed guns at the man.

"Turn it off and drop the switch." He dropped the switch. They shot at the man and he fell, he was clearly dangerous and if they ran over to him to grab the switch, they could have gotten hurt. One of the police grabbed the switch and turned it off. Hikaru stopped screaming, though his breathing was heavy. "Hang in there kid. We'll get you to the hospital. Your brother will be waiting there for you." Hikaru nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

Ooh, what is going to happen? Things definitely are going to die down a bit, but something's going to happen to one of our host members, possibly two. Who knows?

See ya,

CN1808


End file.
